Disillusion
by LilyBlack18
Summary: We all have dreams. Hopes. But disillusion isn't always a bad thing… And sometimes, you even get a better happy ending than you were expecting.
1. Rose and Scorpius

**Hullo! So... This is the start of a series of oneshots about various pairings. I believe that the summary says everything that needs to be said! Obviously, the whole world of Harry Potter belongs to our queen JKR. **

* * *

_Rose and Scorpius_

She had always dreamt of one thing: getting married like a princess. She would be dressed fully in white and the reception would take place in the Burrow's garden (because, honestly, where else would the Weasley children get married?). But most of all, her future husband would really look like a prince. Blond hair, blue eyes just like hers, he would surely look dashing in his black suit… Her entire family would be here, Lily as her bridesmaid, and they would all approve her choice. But that was a baby girl's dream. Little did she know that she could never have it all.

It all started when she was eleven. She was put into Ravenclaw, much to her family's surprise. There, she met Scorpius Malfoy. He, also, was the first one in his family to break tradition. At first, he was only her rival. They were always competing for the best grades, and then for a chaser spot on the Quidditch Team. Much to her dismay, he got it, at the beginning of second year. It didn't stop her and she began training even harder. Two years later, another spot was free and she got in. That was when they had to learn how to work together… Their names were no longer an issue: she couldn't care less about his last name, and he forgot about all of his father's warnings. And slowly, they got closer. One could hardly notice the change. They would still compete; they would still bicker. But if you cared enough to look closer, something had changed. She wasn't just this knowing-it-all girl anymore, and he wasn't just this annoying boy. Some sort of friendship had appeared between the two. But was it really friendship or something else? People often wondered… And they got their answer pretty quickly.

Indeed, these two soon became as thick as thieves. They had found common interests, such as chess. They realized they worked better while working with each other, and not against one another. They would often be up late studying. One couldn't count how many times they had fallen asleep together, while revising in the boy's dormitories. Or how often they would disappear to go flying for hours. But they were growing up, and with that, hormones began to stir up trouble. He would find himself looking at her more than he should. She would feel more and more jealous while watching girls fawning over him. And one thing leading to another… Well, once, after quidditch practice, he snapped when one of their teammates started hitting on her, and finally kissed her. She wasn't his first kiss, he wasn't hers. But it surely was the first of many others. Deep down, they both knew that it was a mistake. That was simply an act of defiance, towards both of their families. But both of them also knew that they couldn't stop themselves any longer. They had given in, at that moment, only to find out that they were made for each other.

That moment of weakness was when they entered a circle that would never end. And you know what? They would still compete; they would still bicker. But it would always end with a kiss, and sometimes something more. They didn't even bother hiding it. After all, to have a secret relationship, one should have self-control. These two couldn't even keep their hands off each other during their prefect patrols. And of course, at Hogwarts, nothing can stay a secret much long. Especially when the Weasley Clan was involved. Scorpius did get his fare share of threatening from Rose's male cousins, but none of them dared to tell their parents about this new romance between the two Ravenclaws. Lily Potter didn't hesitate for one second when she found out. And as if Rose and Lily were not sufficiently growing apart, the two witches, who were once like sisters, stopped speaking to each other.

Most of her relatives didn't care, at that time. All of them believed it was just a phase. A rebellious period. They thought it would end soon. Wouldn't last till graduation. They sincerely thought it. Obviously, Ron still threw a fit. Told his daughter she was fraternizing with the enemy. Even Hermione couldn't reason him. But Rose found out she didn't care. What she had with Scorpius meant more. They were special. A consuming love. Something no one could understand, least measure up with, no matter how hard they tried. They just had… alchemy.

Hell truly broke when they were spotted by journalists making out during a ministry's official reception, at the end of their seventh year. Their relationship was over all the papers, they were now adults, and no one could ignore the matter any further. But Ron's threats, Hermione's pleas, and even Harry's sensitive talks couldn't change Rose's mind. Especially when the Malfoys were taking the news so well, compared to her own family. Of course, Lucius had a hard time accepting his grandson's choice, but Astoria and Draco accepted her wholeheartedly. After all, who were they to deny love to their only son, especially when he had fall for the daughter of two war heroes? And when she confronted her father about it, accusing him of bigotry, he simply stated she could do whatever she wanted as long the name Weasley wasn't associated with her. It was the final straw, and he broke her heart. When Scorpius heard about it, he only looked Rose in the eyes, whispering: "As from now on, I'm your family. And you're mine." The next day, they were moving into a small apartment together.

The media were truly enjoying all of this. So many headlines had been printed… On one side, you could read "Rumour has it that Malfoys are more tolerant than Weasleys these days", and on the other "Did the Malfoys poison Rose Weasley with a love potion?". But the two lovers were used to it, by this point. So, they carried on with their life. Scorpius successfully completed his Auror training, while his girlfriend graduated from St Mungo's healer training program with honours. Much later on, at the age of twenty-three, he asked her to marry him. That was when she burst into tears, realisation hitting upon her. Yes, she would be dressed fully in white. She would marry a dashing blond guy. Except this one would have wonderful grey eyes. But she wouldn't get married in the Burrow's garden. Lily wouldn't be her bridesmaid. And she would be lucky if half of her family even showed up. But well, she had made her choice, years ago, when she was only fifteen. He was worth it. He was _so_ worth it.


	2. The Daughters of the House of Black

**It's not exactly how I view the Black family, usually. But well it just popped into my mind, so...**

* * *

_The Daughters of the House of Black_

The Black Family was one of the most ancient Houses in the Wizarding World. They were admired, feared, and respected by all. Therefore, their children had always grew up in a rather private sphere. They had to be protected at all cost, after all. Indeed, the sons of the Black House were expected to carry the family name and fortune, whereas the advantageous marriages of the daughters had always been planned since their birth. Each of them knew their duties and responsibilities. Each of them knew their life wasn't their own. And the Blacks didn't have the right to make mistakes.

It almost went according to the plan, actually. Almost. But love changed it all. No one saw it coming… No one, not even the girl herself.

You see, Andromeda was the middle child. Bellatrix was the strongest of them, Narcissa was the prettiest… But she was the smartest. And for that, she was the pride of Cygnus Black. But what truly made her the favourite was her curiosity. Bella was an impatient child and she didn't like sitting around for hours, but Andromeda? She could spend all day in her father's study, while he would work silently. Sometimes, when he was in a good mood, he would even allow her to ask him questions about whatever she wanted. That was how she learnt more than her sisters ever did about their family history, and about magic too. Narcissa, who was much younger, wasn't permitted that honour, even though she would have surely enjoyed it. And when she was finally off to Hogwarts, it didn't stop. Each holiday, she would come home with a thousand of questions. The summer before her sixth year, before meeting Ted, Cygnus had asked her to join him in his study. For the first time, he sat next to her on the green veloured sofa, instead of facing her from his own chair. He looked at her gravely, before starting to speak. She still remembered his exact words…

"You're a Black, Andromeda. With that come important privileges, but also consequent duties. I do not have a son, but I'm sure Sirius and Regulus will carry our name with great success as time will pass. However, I've got three daughters. And you, my dear, are a Daughter from one of the most prestigious family.

As you know it, your sister will get married next summer, as soon as she graduates. Soon, will come your time too. Next summer, not only will she leave us, but you will also meet your future husband. But even when you'll get married, you shall not forget what name your bore first. We're part of the sacred twenty-eight. For any other family, daughters may be burdens. But to our House, daughters are no burdens. Daughters are blessings. A son carries a name. But a daughter…

A daughter brings a bit of her own House into the family she marries in. As Bellatrix will bring ours into the Lestrange family, you will be expected to the same. No one is above you, and no men can dictate your life. No matter who I choose for you, and do not dwell too much on it for now, you must remember forever that you're a Black, before anything else. Nothing surpasses your duty towards the House of Black."

At that time, she worshipped the grounds her father walked on. In her mind, and in her sisters' too, he could do no wrong. If he wanted them to get married into that family, it was for the best. It was for the House of Black. Their House. Her House. And if he told her she was above everyone else… She would believe him. As the Daughter of the House of Black, it was her birth right to be feared and not to fear. So, she had gone back to Hogwarts, with the firm intention of doing nothing else than continuing educating herself. It was her seventh year that changed everything. Bella was no longer at Hogwarts and she was free to do whatever she pleased. Still…She surely didn't plan on befriending that cute muggle-born Ravenclaw. He went against everything she stood for. Not only was he of lesser blood, but he was also the most extrovert person she even knew. Perhaps that was why she was so attracted to him, in the first place. And he couldn't care less about her blood. Her status. Her power. For him, she was simply "Dromeda". It infuriated her. And at the same time, it was a nice change of scenery. At first, he was merely a distraction from her routine. Someone she could go to, when she wanted a bit of fun. With him, every inch of self-preservation she had, disappeared. Moreover, no one had taught her that one shouldn't play with fire… So, she got burnt.

She was more powerful than him, she knew it. Then how was he able to make her shiver just by being by her side?

She was a Black, and took great pride in it. Then how in the world did he manage to make her forget her own name just by looking at her straight in her eyes?

She had her life planned out. Then how, for Merlin's sake, could he turn her life upside down?

He stood against everything she knew. Well, everything she thought she knew. He showed her the world, the real one. Helped her to break through the façade her parents had built for her. And most importantly, he showed her blood didn't matter. Wasn't he of lesser blood? Nevertheless, he still was in the house of wit and cleverness. He was simply gifted in charms. Could take anyone in a duel. He was more than his blood, just as she was more than her name. At the end, he was the one that broke her world into a million of pieces. He was the one to help her see the truth that was hidden before. And then, over truths were unfolded, such as his infatuation for her. Yes, she hadn't planned to befriend him. Neither had she planned to fall for him. But boy, she did fall, and hard…And as she took the train after graduation, she knew there would be no going back. She had already accepted the engagement her father had concluded with the Notts, but hadn't she been taught that she should fear no one? She did what she had to, faced her parents' wrath, bid her goodbyes to Narcissa, and then disappeared into the night. But never did she regret forgetting her duties, while allowing herself to get to know him. What she had found in Ted, in love, was worth it. She had lost her birth family only to find something greater in Ted. However, she didn't forget her House. And when her daughter was born, she whispered to herself: "Daughters are blessings…", before naming her according to the Black Tradition.


End file.
